Some Things Will Never Change
by 911turbowriter
Summary: The snow is falling, meaning Christmas has come again. Alice and Jasper, now married with children, remember the time when it was just the two of them, a field of snow, and an engagement ring inside a box. A/H. Written for the Holidays Twifan Contest.
1. Some Things Will Never Change

_Holiday Twifans Contest hosted by LilyRoseNight_

_a/h cannon couples_

_wordcount: 2,014_

**a/n: I'm stuck in bed with the flu, so I mustered up the strength to partially sit up and write some fanfiction. I figured that with the holidays coming up quickly, what better to write than a Christmas one? So I did some browsing and entered a holiday oneshot contest. Of course, with Alice and Jasper as the stars. Sorry guys, no obnoxious sex joke cracking, roll-throwing Emmett in this one!**

"Jazzy, stop fidgeting." Alice giggled, adjusting his tie

"We're just going to your parents place like we do every weekend, is that a reason for dressing up?"

Alice sighed, giving him a brilliant smile that made his heart melt.

"It's not just any weekend, Jasper, it's Christmas, and yes, we will dress up, and so will everyone else. Plus, your parents will be there, don't you want to impress them?"

"My parents?" he groaned

"Rosalie invited them." Alice shrugged, getting off of the bed

Jasper let out a deep sigh, and then got off the bed.

"I guess I'll go get the kids ready?" he asked

"Thanks, I have to get ready myself."

H sauntered out into the hallway and then knocked on the door of his daughter's room.

"Ashleigh, you in there?"

"Yeah, daddy, come in."

He opened the door slowly, not sure of what he might find. After all, she was a thirteen year old girl.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing but Twilight and Robert Pattinson posters splayed across her walls, and laundry covering most of the floor.

"Did you need something?" she smiled, looking up from her laptop

He grinned upon seeing that smile. That smile so like her mother's. In fact, Ashleigh was almost a replica of her mother. Petite frame, dancing blue eyes, and midnight black hair. Though her hair hung down in her back in beautiful ringlets rather than her mom's cropped, pixie look.

"Your mom and I need you to get dressed so we can head over to grandma and grandpa's house."

She exhaled a sigh, "Is there a specific dress code?"

And this was where the similarities between her mother and herself ended. Unfortunately for Alice, her first born daughter was not amused or fancied by fashion.

"I guess there is." She giggled, taking in Jasper's appearance

"You've guessed right. There's an outfit hanging for you in your closet."

She hopped up from the bed and opened her large double-doored closet in search of this new outfit.

Just because she disliked clothing, didn't mean that Alice would accept that. She had as many clothes as the rest of the family, and she definitely had her fill of designers.

"It's not too bad this time." She admitted, upon revealing a deep purple cocktail dress

"I'll, er, leave you be, darlin'." Jasper mumbled, heading out of her room and into the next door

He opened the door to reveal his son sitting on his bed with guitar in hand.

"I see that birthday present came in handy." Jasper grinned

"Mom likes it when I play it for her. 'Course not as much as when you play for her, but maybe one day I get a girl that way too."

Jasper chuckled, sitting down beside him on his bed.

"Alright, Jay, you know the deal. Your outfit's hanging in the closet. You've got about 20 minutes before your mom goes all haywire on you, so try your best to make it to the kitchen before she does. You know she'll need some help bringing presents and food to the car."

"Yes, sir." He grinned, revealing a missing tooth

"That the last one?" Jasper asked

"Yeah." He sighed, "Now I have to get braces, cause I lost them all."

"Oh, they're not that bad. Your mom had em in high school, and I still like her." He smiled, waggling his eyebrows

"Gross dad."

"Didn't you just say something about impressing a girl?"

"Yeah, but not mom, that's just, weird."

"Maybe it is." He shrugged, getting off of the bed, "But let's go, get dressed, or those presents can go hide in the closet for another year.

The third, youngest, and last child was sitting on the living room couch watching television.

"Austin, buddy, we're leaving soon and you need to get dressed."

"But there's five more minutes." He complained

"Fine." He muttered, silently damning those deep blue eyes that all three children had that made him cave

Jasper sat on the couch next to his son, looking at the, watching the snow fall down to the ground, remembering his first Christmas with Alice and how much had changed since then.

"_Come on, Jazz." She laughed, pulling him through the snow towards her parents house_

"_I'm nervous." He laughed_

"_It's not like you haven't met them before. They love you."_

_That smile did it._

"_I was going to wait until later…" he started_

_Alice stopped pulling him, and froze looking into his eyes._

"_Later, for what?" she asked, obviously confused_

"_Those damn eyes get me every time." He laughed reaching into his pocket to reveal a black velvet box_

_Alice let out a squeal and started hopping up and down._

_He laughed with her._

"_Hold on, little lady, let me do this the right way." He grinned, getting down on one knee_

"_In the snow?" she gasped_

"_Why not?" he opened the box and looked into her eyes once more, "Mary Alice Cullen, I have loved you from the first time that I saw you, and knew that I could never love another as much as I loved you. You are the one that makes me keep going, succeed, and cherish and value life more than I ever have. You're my lover, my best friend, and my little pixie, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Alice, will you marry me?"_

"_Damn straight." She laughed, through the tears that were streaming down her face_

"_Thank god." He grinned, sliding the ring on her finger_

Jasper sent his son off to his bedroom to get dressed and continued to watch the icy particles float to the ground.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Alice breathed, wrapping her arms around his torso, her eyes on the snow

"It's pretty." He answered,his eyes on her and her crème colored silk wrap-around dress, "But I'd save beautiful for you, darlin'." He murmured, kissing the crown of her head

"Happy Anniversary, Jazz." She giggled, rolling up on her toes to kiss her husband

The kiss was stopped abruptly with a throat clearing.

"Well, don't you look handsome Jay." Alice smiled, bending over to finish tying the lace on his shoe

"What about me?" Austin pouted

"You look handsome as well, sweetie." She ruffled his hair, "Now, who wants to help me bring all the presents to the car? I need two strong, muscular boys."

The two boys raised their hands, and Alice lead them to her room where a pile of presents sat waiting to be brought to the car.

"Jazz, can you get Ashleigh out of her room? And can you pull the salad and the wine out of the fridge?" she called

"Sure thing, darlin'."

He grabbed the salad and wine and coaxed Ashleigh out of her room with the promise of a new poster, and entered the garage.

He surpassed the Ducati, and the Canary yellow Porsche, to the more reasonable, and family friendly SUV.

He shook his head, before opening the trunk, and carefully sliding his load in. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was married with children, instead of riding around town with his girlfriend on the back of his motorcycle. But he wouldn't trade it for the world.

He could see Alice ushering the kids out of the house, and he helped them get everything into the trunk and then helped Alice get them settled in the car for the short drive to her parent's house.

They pulled out, and were able to arrive at the Cullen's home "fashionably late".

The front door opened, and Esme and Carlisle opened their arms, and sure enough, the kids went running, leaving Alice and Jasper behind to carry everything in. Well, mostly Jasper.

The house smelled of peppermint and gingerbread, and chaos was everywhere.

Rosalie and Emmett were arguing in the corner about something of minimal value.

Edward was patronizing his son for running around, while Bella rocked their youngest daughter, who was crying hysterically.

Jasper's parents were complaining about the snow, and were saying that the family should go down to Texas for Christmas next year.

The pandemonium was ceased with the clinking of a knife against a champagne flute.

Silence.

Every eye in the room met Carlisle's.

"Christmas time again." He smiled, "So many different bonds in this room, surrounded by the people whom we love most. My wife, Esme, the love of my life." He muttered, kissing her softly, "My children, Edward and Alice, the two that lit up my life, and certainly, kept me prepared for anything."

There were a few scattered laughs, and everyone sat down, and settled in for more.

"My children's own true loves, Jasper and Bella, for who I am so thankful for, for putting up with those too loons. Of course, Rosalie, Jasper's sister, and her husband Emmett, basically our children as well, having been sitting at our kitchen table doing homework for practically all of eternity."

The kids laughed now, picturing their parents crammed at the tiny table fussing over algebra equations and vocabulary sentences.

"Rhetta and James, you are wonderful in-laws, which is great, considering we already have our fair share of craziness, and some bliss was in order. Of course, Bella's parents as well. Charlie, who's spending Christmas with his fiancée, Sure, and Renee and Phil, who are off in sunny Florida. Also, sane people." He chuckled

"And finally, my grandchildren. Ashleigh, Jay, and Austin, with those gorgeous blue eyes, that their parents just can't say no to. Tyler, and our newest bundle of joy, Nessie. And Lilianne, Riley, and Lara, we all knew that Emmett would end up with all girls."

Another round of soft laughter interrupted.

"Thank you all for coming home for the holidays." He smiled

"Presents now?" Austin asked

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look.

"Why not?" they laughed

"We'll just eat dinner, later." Esme agreed

Ribbons and wrapping paper went flying, and Jasper pulled Alice into the corner of the room.

"I wanted to give you something." He murmured, his lips against her forehead

"Jazz, it's all about the kids, don't be silly."

"But it's our anniversary too." He pointed out

"True." She smiled, wondering where this was going

"So I was looking around for a romantic gift that you'd love, and I came across something that had Alice approved, written all over it."

"You did?"

"Come with me." He grinned, pulling her outside to the front lawn

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

"Giving you your present."

"In the snow?"

He laughed, remembering the words she'd said so many years ago.

He got down on his knee, and Alice let out a giggle.

"Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock, I have loved you from the first time that I saw you, and I know that I could never love another as much as I love you. You are the one that makes me keep going, succeed, and cherish and value life more than I ever have. You're my lover, my best friend, and my little pixie, and I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. Alice, will you marry me, again?"

"Like renew our vows?"

"Yeah."

"That's so romantic." She gushed

"Thank you darlin'."

"Well it is."

"So what do you say?"

"How did I phrase it last time?" she laughed, "Damn straight."

"Thank god." He grinned, sliding off her hold engagement ring, and slipping on a new one

He placed it in his pocket.

"I'll have it made into a necklace for you." He promised

She nodded, pulling him closer to her, until their lips met, and their tongues battled for dominance.

"Jasper James Whitlock? Is there a reason you brought your wife out into the snow in a cocktail dress, and risked getting her sick?" his mother shouted

"Why yes there is, mama. I've asked her to marry me again."

Alice let out a really loud shriek, and dragged Jasper into the house, running over to show Rosalie and Bella her new ring.

Some things never changed, and for that, Jasper couldn't be more grateful.


	2. Results

"Twifans Holiday Contest Results

The results for the contest are as follows

1st Place: All I Want For Christmas Is You by 

**2nd Place: Some Things Will Never Change by 911TurboWriter**

3rd Place: Christmas Accident chapter 1 by lillyrosenight

The First Place and Runner Up winners win Bragging Rights and links on the top of my Profile.

Thank You to the participants. I will be hosting another contest soon.

I'll be sure to let you when."

**So thank you for all of your support guys! I was able to land second place, and hope to participate in another oneshot contest soon (:**


End file.
